Such a stringer tape is conventionally woven from a multiplicity of warp threads and passes of a single weft thread which is also looped around a carrier cord adjoining the aforementioned longitudinal edge; the coupling elements are then molded around the cord as well as around several adjoining warp threads paralleling same. A problem encountered in the manufacture of slide-fastener halves of this type is to ensure a firm adhesion of the thermoplastic coupling elements to the fabric. If the warp threads of the fabric consist of natural fibers such as cotton or viscose, the thermoplastic material will readily permeate their interstrices, yet subsequent washings will cause these fibers to swell and thus to loosen the bond between them and the coupling elements. Synthetic warp threads are usually made of material such as polyester, having a melting point higher than that of the coupling elements, in order to prevent an excessive weakening of the tape in the molding operation. In such a case, however, the bond between the warp threads and the coupling elements is relatively poor so that these elements are not firmly seated along the fabric edge and may shift on being subjected to the traction of a slider interlinking the two halves of the fastener.